Dick Girl Fionna
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Oh come on, you knew this was coming from me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah Fionna, I knew we'd cross paths eventually. I think any frequenter of my profile knew I'd eventually get to you. Huh, ever notice how many of my stories start with a phrase being something to the effect of 'Of course I was gonna get to this character eventually'. It happened for Mako, Lilo, Yang, etc. But to be fair, there are some characters that just stand out against others.**

 **Though for some reason I haven't given very much attention to Adventure Time, despite it having pretty much everything i love, in terms of story, action, and sexy characters, and a bonus modifier for having a canon lesbian couple. Well, ex-couple, but anyone who watches the Varmints episode and doesn't get a couple-vibe are either in denial, very unobservant and literal, or just plain old fashion not smart.**

 **As for this story, that's right, I went for a D-girl instead of a futa, despite the fact that 'Futa-Fionna' rolls better off the tongue. I just have enough of a focus on futas already, and wanted to spread things out a bit. Bonus points to anyone who knows the difference between the D-girl and the futa. So, let's begin!**

* * *

The worlds of Ooo and Aaa were both experiences a few issues. More specifically, they were having exactly the same issue. Two universes crossing paths in the multi-verse wasn't an uncommon thing, it happened all the time, usually resulting in nothing more than some information getting swapped between the two or a few of the life forms getting re-arranged.

But with Ooo and Aaa, the situation was different. The two were more fulled with magic and riddled with dimensional damaged from different disasters in their respective worlds. When the two worlds crossed paths, they just sort of stuck together. Both worlds existed in the same space at the same time, leading to a plethora of odd effects. Essentially, a new universe had been created by the collision of the two.

Some people native to the worlds were gone, lost to the void of space and time, others existed side by side with their doppelgangers. The results of this were particularly shocking for Fionna. Fionna, having been in the exact same place at the exact same moment as her male counterpart when the two worlds came together, their bodies, for a brief period, occupied the same space. The situation could have ended in a number of different ways, and on a coin toss, it ended with Fionna surviving the experience, but with her body permanently changed.

"C-Cake!" Fionna cried out when she first realized the situation, "Something's wrong here!" "What is it?" Cake asked, hurrying over. After everything that had just happened with the world's colliding, so much was happening, and Cake was worried that Fionna had somehow been really hurt or was under attack or something like that.

She was not expecting to see Fionna naked from the waist down with no pussy, a pair of large testicles, and a stiff eleven inch cock, but that's what she saw. "What..the.." Was all Cake could manage to get out.

"I-I felt a weird tingling going over my whole body, and then..this!" Fionna said, her face burning a deep red. Fionna would have been in a state of panic regardless of which part of her body had suddenly turned into a different kind, but the fact that it was her genitals made it basically impossible for her to respond in any productive way.

Seeing that Fionna was verging on panic attack, Cake rushed over to her, quickly trying to calm her down. "Easy, easy girl, I was watching out of the widow, it isn't just you, a whole bunch of things just changed all at once. Something weird is happening, and it got you, probably just some evil spell or something, everything is going to be alright."

Fionna was starting to calm, but the sight of her new member, stiff and throbbing and probably uncomfortable, set her off again. "I-It's so hard.." She whimpered, as though afraid of the appendage itself. Cake clicked her tongue, knowing that Fionna wouldn't be able to function if she kept panicking like this, and she was going to keep panicking as long as she was focused on the freaky aspect of what was happening.

An idea popped into Cake's head. It wasn't necessarily a good idea, but that had never stopped her before and it certainly didn't now. She got behind Fionna, stretching her arms around her body and gripping her shaft with both paws. Fionna tensed up in surprise and paranoia at this, then reflexively moaned at the sudden pleasure that was sent through her as Cake began stroking her cock.

"C-Cake, w-what are you d-doing.." Fionna questioned through her moans. "You need to relax, so I'm helping you. Just calm down and relax~" Cake purred, pumping her paws harder along her cock. Fionna moaned more, beginning to thrust against her hands, wanting to feel more. She could feel the pleasure building up in her new balls, but Cake stopped right before she would have cum.

This made Fionna whimper in the denial of her climax, only for her to cry out in pleasure when Cake took the rod in her mouth and began fucking on it hard. Fionna grabbed Cake's head, forcing it down as she came within seconds, pumping several hot globs of cum into her hot wet mouth. Fionna, unused to pleasure like that, stumbled back against the ball and fell into sitting position, panting.

She caught her breath quickly enough, her rod getting hard again when she watched Cake swallow the seed she had taken and lick her lips. "You feeling better now?" Cake asked, Fionna nodding, "Yeah, sorry Cake, I shouldn't have freaked out like that, I just," "I know, I know," Cake said, "Now come on, let's go see about getting rid of that thing."

Fionna looked down, blushing deeply again, but not in an embarrassed panic this time, "B-before we go..could you..you know.." She stammered, making Cake smirk seductively at her, sauntering over to her and straddling her, "I guess we could have a little fun with it before we get rid of it, but you'll have to be careful not to finish inside, I'm not ready for kids yet."

* * *

 **Yes, that's right, collapsing universes to have a D-girl version of Fionna came to my mind before the idea of just having her be a D-girl without explanation like I do in pretty much all the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While writing this story, I had to watch and re-watch the Fionna and Cake episodes multiple times, and as I did, I got more and more pissed off that it isn't canon. Sure it's canon to the multiverse, but that doesn't count, everything is canon to the fucking multiverse. Thoughts?**

* * *

Fionna and Cake had been exploring the new world for a few days now, and a lot of it was different. There were still a few things they recognized and understood about the place, mostly the locations and the names of them, but the people living in them were more often than not different than Fionna and Cake knew, either a different gender or missing from the world entirely. Most strange of all, was that the majority of people seemed to have switched the name of the world from Aaa to Ooo. It just didn't sound right to Fionna and Cake.

Unfortunately, as much as certain parts of the world changed, other parts didn't change enough. Fionna and Cake had been exploring for hours on end in search of some magic to fix Fionna or at least for some explanation about what had happened to the world. Not only did they not find either of their goals, on the fourth day out, they were attacked by Ice Queen.

"You think you can make all the princes vanish huh?!" Ice Queen shrieked at Fionna, evidently assuming the absence of all the male was somehow Fionna's fault, not seeming to make the connection that Fionna would also be upset about Prince Gumball, Martial Lee, and Flame Prince's disappearances.

"We didn't hide all the princes you dim witch." Cake shouted up at Ice Queen, receiving a hiss and blast of ice magic in return, Fionna blocked it with her sword, "let's just beat her up and get back to looking." Fionna said nonchalantly, Cake nodding and beginning to grow for battle.

The battle lasted a little longer than they usually did, closer to ten minutes than the usual five. Fionna and Cake were a bit tired and off their game from their traveling around Ooo, but even then they could, and indeed at one point did, defeat the Ice Queen in their sleep.

The fight ended with Fionna knocked Ice Queen out of the air with a sword slash, cutting her dress in the process and leaving her naked from the waist down when she landed hard on her face.

"Nice one, let's get back to searching." Cake said, Fionna nodding and putting away get sword. The two began to walk off, but Fionna stopped before they got more than one or two feet away. Fionna had gotten into the habit of looking back at Ice Queen after they fought, and wondering if Simona was in there somewhere, or if the crown's madness had erased her entirely. She never lingered on the thought for too long, thinking about Simona and Benji always made Fionna sad, and she never really knew how to deal with that.

This time though, when Fionna took her usual look back at Ice Queen, she saw her naked rump and pussy, exposed and lifted into the air slightly from how she had landed. Fionna's eyes lingered on this sight, her skirt starting to raise up slightly as her member stiffened.

Cake was only a few steps ahead when she turned her head and noticed that Fionna was staring at Ice Queen's half naked body, and got a mischievous grin when she saw the tent her skirt had become.

"Maybe we should take a little break instead~" Cake suggested, walking back over and pulling Fionna's skirt up slightly, freeing her member. She hadn't had any underwear she could comfortably wear with her new apendage, so she just hadn't worn any. It hadn't actually been a problem until now.

Fionna blushed deeply, "W-what? Right now? Ice Queen is, like, right there." She said, Cake nodding. "I know, she's what's gonna help you take your break~" Cake explained, stretching her arms over and removing the rest of the Ice Queen's clothes.

"What?! That's crazy!" Fionna stated, though the half-dazed Ice Queen seemed to take offense to it, "Crazy? Ha! I'm beautiful! You should be lucky you've got the chance to take me at all!" Ice Queen said, not seeming to fully grasp the current situation.

Fionna, for once, couldn't actually argue with her. With her loud dress torn off, the Ice Queen's body was actually rather beautiful, her blue skin looking soft and smooth over her surprisingly thin body and long legs.

"How about it? Just to relax for a bit before we keep looking," Cake said, "you're going to get rid of the thing soon anyway, and it's not like you haven't used it already, a LOT, what's the harm in a little more fun~?" Cake questioned, holding the Ice Queen's legs open, though she didn't need to, the Ice Queen had stopped struggling when she saw the size of Fionna's cock.

Admittedly, Fionna probably could have argued over this, but she realized she didn't want to. She wanted more fun with her cock before it vanished, and she wanted to fuck Ice Queen. Fionna ignored the burning red on her face and walked over, getting on her knees between Ice Queen's open legs and thrusting into her hard.

Ice Queen moaned immediately, likely not having had anything, let alone anything that big, inside her in a long time. Fionna's moans were quieter, but not for lack of pleasure, quite the opposite, it was flooding her senses and making it hard to react, nearly impossible to do anything but grip Ice Queen's hips and begin thrusting in more.

She'd done this before with Cake, and gotten passed the 'overwhelming pleasure' before, but it felt different with Ice Queen. Her insides were cold, but somehow, it felt incredible because of it. Not to mention Ice Queen moving her hips hard, wanting Fionna's cock deeper, harder inside her.

Before too long Ice Queen's moans were muffled when Cake straddled her face, the cat moaning as the Ice witch ate her out. "She's pretty good~" Cake moaned, sounding surprised. Ice Queen came after a few minutes, but it was another hour before the two were done with her.

Fionna started to pull out when she felt her climax building, knowing it was risky to finish inside her, but something primal flared up in her, and she thrust right back in, slamming her hips hard against Ice Queen's and cumming hard into her womb with a scream of pleasure.

Ice Queen blacked out from this, and Cake rose an eyebrow at this. Fionna blushed again, "I-It was an accident." She claimed, though she and Cake both knew that it hadn't been. Cake chuckled, "Sure, let's take her back to the tree house. I think she'll be kind of broken after that, and she'll definitely want more."


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna and Cake, after spending a few straight days locked up in their tree house in a perpetual state of fucking Ice Queen, finally managed to force themselves out the door to get back to their search for a cure to get rid of Fionna's cock.

"Are you sure you really even want to?" Cake asked as they walked. "What do you mean? Of course I do," Fionna said. "But we've had so much fun with it, and trust me when I say there's still a whole lot more we can try." Cake said.

Fionna sighed, "maybe so, but that's not the point. The sooner we get rid of it, the sooner things can start getting back to normal." Fionna said. "But what if things never can go back to normal?" Cake questioned, "I know it might be hard to hear, but I don't think Aaa is ever going to be the same. Too many things have changed or disappeared altogether. Fionna, it isn't even called Aaa anymore. I don't know what caused the whole world to go all weird on us, but it's happened and it isn't even really all that bad. Can't we, I don't know, learn to live with it?"

Fionna stopped at this. After all the fun she and Cake had been having, the thought of staying a D-girl didn't actually sound too bad..but Fionna couldn't just give up on her old world, she had to at least try to fix things. Even if there was never any hope of actually setting things right, Fionna needed to know that she hadn't just given up and gone home to fuck her new concubine.

"We'll check the Fire Kingdom. It's pretty much the only place left in the world we haven't checked, and if we go there and don't find anything, I'll accept it. Okay?" Fionna offered. Cake nodded, accepting the deal, but she knew that Fionna wasn't just going to the Fire Kingdom because it might have answers. She was hoping Flame Prince would be there. They hadn't heard from him since everything changed, but that didn't mean he was gone. Fionna was still hoping he wasn't.

Said hopes were shattered when they actually got to the Fire Kingdom and saw that a girl by the name of Flame Princess was controlling things. Just another other-worldly double. Fionna spoke with her anyway, and discovered that Flame Princess was just as disappointed to see her and not her male counterpart.

"I'm so sorry." Fionna said, wondering if, even in another world with the roles reversed, she and Flame Prince still liked each other. She asked, feeling extremely awkward about it, "Oh, that was kinda complicated." Flame Princess said.

She explained to Fionna about everything that she and Finn had gone through, and Fionna found herself with the desire to apologize for it, despite it not having been her who did it. "It's funny.." Flame Princess said, "when he was here, I never wanted to forgive him. It was like a rule. I had to keep not forgiving him, or things would go wrong. But now...now he's gone and I wish we'd never broken up."

"He was kind of a jerk to you." Fionna said, not wanting the beautiful fire girl in front of her to be sad. "I know.. but still.." Flame Princess sighed, looking over at Fionna. The two were alone in Flame Princess' room so they could talk, Fionna had a fire magic spell cast on her so she could be physically present without burning alive. Flame Princess was glad Fionna was there, it was comforting, and she seemed like a really nice girl. Nice, fun, funny, cute...

Before she was even fully aware of what she had done, Flame Princess had leaned over and kissed Fionna. Fionna stared back at her, looking shocked, and Flame Princess began to panic. "I-I'm so sorry! Y-you just reminded me so much of Finn before he started being a jerk, and you looked so cute and we-"

Flame Princess was cut off by Fionna leaning in and kissing her back, something she would have done gladly and without hesitation seconds ago had Flame Princess not pulled away. They were both moving slow at first, but things heated up rather quickly, pun only slightly intended.

It went by wordlessly, both knowing that what they were doing was just a means to keep each other happy, it didn't need to mean anything, and even if it did, it meant something new now. They gradually lost their clothes as they made out on the bed, soon both were naked and admiring each others bodies.

Fionna, as she stared at Flame Princess' gorgeous body, wondered why she had never been into girls until recently. Flame Princess didn't seem shocked that Fionna was a D-girl, it wasn't as uncommon of an occurrence in the Fire Kingdom, but she loved the sight of Fionna's stiff rod, especially because she knew it was stiff for her.

The two pounced each other quickly, exploring each others bodies in am excited blur of movement and groping that ended with them both locked together in a sixty-nine position, Flame Princess raking Fionna's member into her mouth and Fionna plunging her tongue into Flame Princess' pussy.

Both moaned, caught off guard by how good it felt, Fionna because, while she knew Flame Princess was made of fire, she wasn't mentally prepared for how incredibly hot the inside of her mouth was, and Flame Princess because this was her first time. She knew all the movements sure, but this was her first time actually having sex.

Flame Princess came first by a few seconds, soaking Fionna's face a few moments before Fionna pumped her mouth full of hot cum. Fionna swallowed it as best she could, some spilling over her chin. The sight it made Fionna want to throw Flame Princess down on the bed and fuck her like she had Ice Queen so many times, but this was her first, and she wanted her to have it how she wanted.

At Flame Princess' instruction, Fionna laid down on her back with her still hard cock sticking up. Flame Princess positioned herself above it and began lowering herself slowly. She shuddered and moaned at first until Fionna's tip hit her wall. Flame Princess took a deep breath and slammed her hips down to rip through the barrier. They both screamed out, Flame Princess out of pain and Fionna out of pleasure.

After several moments of stillness, Flame Princess began to move her hips again, the pain having faded and, by the sound of her soft moaning which stood at the border of adorable and sexy, the pleasure setting in. Fionna moaned as well, resisting the urge to thrust up into her and just gripping her hips to help her move faster on her cock.

Within another few minutes, Flame Princess was riding Fionna fast and hard enough to make the bed shake and bump against the wall. Neither of them noticed, the ecstasy of their movements having taken over.

Flame Princess cried out, her pussy clenching tightly around Fionna's cock as she came hard. Fionna wouldn't last much longer and she knew it, "G-gonna cum!" She warned, but to her surprise and, admittedly, her delight, Flame Princess slammed he'd hips down, taking Fionna's cock to the hilt as she came, releasing one of the biggest loads of cum she had since becoming a D-girl into Flame Princess' pussy.

Flame Princess dropped on top of Fionna, starting to lose consciousness. Fionna could feel herself slipping as well, her eyes drooping as she mentally decided that she wasn't just okay with this new world, she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel the need to point out that this is not a 'Fionna transported into the land of Ooo' story, the two worlds have literally combined, with females being the mostly likely to survive. Because of this, there are more people from Ooo still around, hence them still calling it Ooo. With that neurotic tirade over with, let's continue.**

* * *

Fionna woke to Ice Queen sucking off her morning wood, like the mind broken ice witch usually did, the smell of Cake cooking something delicious in the kitchen, and Phoebe (Flame Princess had told Fionna her real name shortly after they started officially dating) cuddling up against her, still a little tired.

So basically, one of the best possible starts to any morning she had ever had ever. Fionna reached over, grabbing Ice Queen's head and shoving it down, making her deep-throat her cock for a few more minutes before she came with a soft groan, shooting all her seed down her throat. Ice Queen didn't even gag this time, her body probably having lost the reflex.

Phoebe woke with a soft yawn that got Fionna's recently satisfied member hard again in seconds. Unfortunately, Phoebe couldn't stay for the day. "Sorry Fionna, the royalty of Ooo are having a meeting about what to do with all the changes to the world today, completely manditory. I'll be back tonight. It...might be a little late."

Fionna could tell that Phoebe was upset about having to leave her alone for so long, so Fionna assured her everything was fine. "It'll be okay, it's not exactly like I'll be alone. I'll have Cake with me."

Phoebe smiled, "thanks for understanding." She said, kissing Fionna a kiss, sending a warm feeling through Fionna's body, "and hey, maybe while I'm gone you'll find another new girl to play with~" Phoebe said with a wink as she got dressed, Fionna blushing.

Phoebe giggled, loving it when Fionna got flustered. She headed out with a call of, "later." And Fionna immediately started fucking Ice Queen hard, needing to get off again before she did anything else.

Cake chuckled when she brought in breakfast and found Fionna finishing into Ice Queen again. "Early start huh?" She teased. Fionna panted, taking her plate, "Phoebe is gonna be gone all day," Fionna said to explain herself.

Cake nodded her understanding, "okay, so I'd today going to be another adventure, or should we lock the doors and see how much more Icy can take?" She asked with a grin at Ice Queen. Fionna shrugged, "I think she needs a day off. We don't want her to get hurt."

Cake chuckled, "Sure thing. What kind of adventure are we going on?" Seeing Fionna's confusion, Cake elaborated with the phrase, "should I pack swords or lube?"

Fionna blushed again as she understood, "well..." she thought about what Phoebe had said. She didn't seem to mind Fionna having fun with others so long as she never lied about it, she hadn't cared about Cake or Ice Queen.

"Probably best to leave the swords here." Fionna said, Cake grinning.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find someone new. They had just been walking around the field when she stumbled upon a metal tree-trunk with a secret passage underneath. Cake scoped the place out first, just in case it turned out to have something dangerous underneath.

After a few moments, Cake called up to Fionna, "Oh yeah, it's definitely safe down here~"

Curious to see what Cake had found, Fionna went down the passage as well, and was met almost immediately with the smell of sex. It got stronger the deeper Fionna got into the tunnel, getting her member hard long before she even saw anything.

When she reached the bottom, she saw a slightly damp cave with firelight spread across it, and an orgy that Cake had already joined in on. Those already there appeared human, save for the fish - like scales along their heads and necks.

All were completely naked, save for one very large, muscled girl still wearing a fur cloak over her head. Her face and naked body were still exposed though, and Fionna went directly over to her. "H-hi," she greeted the large woman, "I'm Fionna."

She seemed a little surprised that Fionna was talking to her. "Susan." She said slowly, as though it were difficult to say or remember. Fionna smiled, "good to meet you. So..everyone else here is having fun together, do you wanna..?"

Susan gasped at this. She usually never got to have any fun during this time, and was practically giddy to be asked. She reached over, pulling Fionna's clothing off as quickly as possible without tearing them.

With how excited Susan was, Fionna was worried that she would be disappointed to see that she was a D-girl, but if anything, it excited her more. Susan pulled Fionna on top of her, laying down on her back with her legs spread open for her.

Fionna struggled to get her head up. Susan body was very muscled, and felt good against her own body. She rubbed her member against Susan's slir, which didn't take more than a few moments to get wet.

Both girls moaned as Fionna pushed her cock into her slowly. Susan locked her legs around Fionna's waist, pulling her in to push her rod I'm deeper. Fionna groaned at the sudden pleasure along her entire shaft as she was pushed I'm deeper. Seeing that Susan wanted it harder, she put her hands on the solid ground on either side of her and began thrusting harder into her, pumping her hips fast against her.

Susan moaned her legs squeezing around Fionna's body as she pussy squeezed around her cock. Susan came a few minutes later, crying out inxoherently as she reachef her climax. Fionna groaned, ramming in as deep as she could, only barely managing to pull out before she came, coating the outside of her slit and stomach in cum.

Susan panted for a few moments, then flipped them over so she was on top. Fionna gulped, hoping she made it out of this sexy dungeon alive.


	5. Chapter 5

"Psst."

Fionna was asleep. After a day of slaying an entire horde of demons who for some reason had been guarding nothing but a few measly silver coins and three whole chests of bondage gear (she promptly hid it all in the tree-house, knowing that no good would come of Cake finding it), and celebrating the victory with Phoebe (then celebrating again, then a break to catch their breath, then celebrating a few more times), Fionna was asleep in bed.

"Psst. Wake up."

Fionna stirred slightly, but was too deep in her sleep to actually wake up at all.

"Oh forget this."

Fionna woke in a panic when she felt a hard smack to her chest. She reflexively reached for her sword, but was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of bed. She couldn't even see what was happening, nor was she even awake enough to process it even if she were. She was pulled across the floor and out the widow before she could even call out to the others.

Fionna squirmed and struggled against whoever was taking her, but they shook her and said, "Hey, chill, this is gonna be fun I promise."

It wasn't the voice so much as it was the tone of it. She recognized it. Looking up, she thought for a moment that she was being carried by Martial Lee, but it was less than a second before her brain caught up and she realized that it wasn't him, just his female double. Marceline if she was remembering the name correctly.

Still, she doubted that she would be too different from Martial, so at least she knew she wasn't going to be attacked or hurt in any way, or at least if she was attacked she'd know it was just a rather harsh joke.

Marceline carried Fionna to the candy kingdom, right up to the castle. She already knew that Gumball wasn't there, but she had never actually formally met Princess Bubblegum. Now would be as good a time as any she supposed.

However, when Marceline flew her through the window, she barely recognized the candy Princess. She had only seen Princess Bubblegum for a few minutes when she and Cake had first been looking around, but she had seen her wearing a long posh dress with a regal air about her.

Before her stood a half-naked girl wearing nothing but a metal T-shirt. She hair was a chaotic tangle caused by who knew what kind of actions, and her eyes were lustful and half-lidded. She looked to have been drinking a little, or perhaps a lot.

"W-what's going on here?" Fionna questioned. "Me and Bonnie finally got back together~" Marceline said, floating over to Bonnie and kissing her lovingly, "and we need you to help us celebrate~"

"Me?" She questioned. She wasn't exactly upset about it, if a little upset by how she'd been dragged out of her bed, but she was still confused.

"Yeah you, we heard about what you're packing under there~" Marceline said with a grin, pointing to Fionna's crotch. Fionna blushed, "what? H-how do you-" "you're cat friend has been bragging about you for like a week straight now." Bonnie said with a chuckle.

Fionna flushed red at this, but she wasn't really surprised. "So? You gonna help us have fun or not?" Marceline questioned. Fionna sighed, "I doubt I've got much choice in the matter." She said, starting to undress.

Bonnie and Marceline grinned, beginning to undress as well. Fionna's jaw dropped when she saw the two naked. Phoebe and Ice Queen were quite thin with their chests matching that, and Susan's body had been built more for muscle than anything, so this was the first time Fionna had gotten a good look at a large chest. Two in this case, as both Bonnie and Marceline's breasts were much bigger than she had thought they'd be.

The two lovers began making out of the bed Marceline pinning Bonnie under her as she left kisses and bites along her neck, making her moan. Marceline raised her hand, gesturing Fionna to come over, and pointing between their legs, where her and Bonnie's pussies were currently grinding together.

Fionna believed she understood, walking over and pushing her stiff member between their slits, making them both moan at once. Fionna groaned at the feeling, and began moving her hips back and forth at a steady pace to keep them moaning.

Bonnie came within a few minutes, and Marceline wasn't far behind. Fionna grinned, deciding to help push her over the edge. She moved her hand to Marceline's ass and quickly jammed a finger inside before the vampire girl knew what was happening.

Marceline cried out, cumming immediately. "N..not bad," Marceline said, "ever had your cock inside that hole before?"

"No..just the other two." Fionna said. Marceline grinned back, "why not try Bonnie's~? She's only done it there once before and even then it was just my tongue, so she's still super tight. Be careful k? If you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you~"

Fionna couldn't recall a time she had ever been so afraid and so aroused at the same time. Not seeing any other option, Fionna decided to just go for it, thrusting her cock into Bonnie's lower, much tighter hole.

Bonnie cried out at the sudden penetration, Fionna clenching her teeth at how incredible Bonnie's walls felt squeezing around her cock. She thrust in harder, making Bonnie cry out in pleasure again. As Fionna kept going, Bonnie seemed to adjust to the level of pleasure she was getting, only for it to spike again when Marceline used her powers to shape shift a cock and thrust into her pussy.

Bonnie's moans would have been heard throughout the castle were her room not sound proofed. Fionna and Marceline were soon double teaming Bonnie together with a fast, hard rhythm as they both fought off the urge to cum so they could keep going.

In the end, despite all the pleasure she had already taken prior, Fionna held out longer and Marceline came first, filling Bonnie's pussy with hot seed a few minutes before Fionna finished as well, filling up her ass.

Bonnie's was barely conscious by this point, just laying there with a dazed smile and her eyes glazed over. "That...was...great..." Fionna panted with a smile. "I hope you don't think you're even half done yet." Marceline said, almost threateningly, with a grin. Fionna let out a nervous 'eep' as she was grabbed and thrown back onto the bed.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm going with the canon Bubblean theory, and also going with the real names for both Fire Princess and Princess Bubblegum, which I guess makes it Bonniline.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna had been enjoying the new way of the world. In fact, by this point, Fionna had not only accepting things as they were, but she would be disappointed if things went back to the way they were. She and Phoebe had been dating for over a month now, she had even joined her for some fun with Ice Queen and Cake. Susan had wandered up a few times, but she generally stayed underground, and Bonnie and Marceline showed up at least once a week. Fionna had all the money she would ever need thanks to the mountains of treasure she got from adventuring and Phoebe being the princess of an entire kingdom, and now that two worlds had collided, there were more monsters and dungeons to battle and explore than ever before.

Basically, life was incredible for Fionna and her friends/lovers. So incredible in fact, that the world must have just decided that she needed to be taken down a few pegs. It wasn't much of an explanation, but it was the best reason she could think of for why she woke up with her tree-house on fire. At first, she was worried that something had panicked Phoebe and she had lost control of her powers, but as she looked around, she saw that Phoebe was just as surprised by all the fire enveloping the house as Fionna was.

Fionna turned to call to Ice Queen. She may have been broken, but she could still use her magical ice powers when given the order. But when she looked, Ice Queen wasn't there. Fionna suddenly heard a loud, menacing laugh from outside the widow. "Thanks for the loot honey~!" A woman with large yellow eyes, long thick horns, and a massive spear in one hand, "And for the bitch!"

Bandit Princess, if Fionna was remembering correctly. Fionna couldn't recall her having a male equivalent in her old world, but regardless, she was a pest. Or at least, she had been a pest. Now she had stolen massive amounts of treasure, kidnapped Ice Queen, and set the house on fire. Now she needed to be taken out. "Go." Phoebe told her, "Me and Cake will handle this, make her pay."

Fionna nodded, taking her sword and jumping out of the widow. Bandit Princess was heading off at a fast pace, and while she may have been faster than Fionna normally, she was weighed down by everything she had stolen, and Fionna caught up quickly, driving the handle of her sword into the side of the thief's head, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Her laughter sounded like hissing, "Alright, lets go!" She threw the spear at Fionna and drew a dagger to rush at her. Fionna knocked the spear aside, and slashed at Bandit Princess, knocking her dagger aside. "Oh~! Getting a little vicious huh?" Bandit Princess laughed, drawing a short sword and slashing back at Fionna, who blocked the strike and swiped Bandit Princess' legs out from under her.

Bandit Princess reached for her sword sword, only for her hand to be frozen to the ground. "W-what!?" She looked over, seeing that Ice Queen had struggled her way free of the bindings. Another block of ice froze her other hand to the ground, and a third froze her legs to the ground. "Who told you you could do that you bitch!?" Bandit Princess questioned.

"Did I do good Mistress?" Ice Queen asked Fionna. Fionna smiled, hugging her, "You did great." Fionna gave Ice Queen a kiss and told her to go help Phoebe and Cake, and to take the treasure back home, "I'll fuck you nice and hard afterwards, okay?" Ice Queen nodded, smiling as she took the bags of treasure and flew off back towards the house.

Fionna turned to Bandit Princess with an almost malicious grin. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? Go ahead you coward!" Bandit Princess hissed at her. Fionna shook her head, "I don't kill royalty, even cruel princesses like you. But," A swing of her sword cut Bandit Princess' robe open, revealing her large chest, long legs, and enticing pussy, and her still stiff cock. Bandit Princess, it seemed, was a futa. Fionna gave another grin, this one making Bandit Princess worry.

"W-what are you doing?!" She questioned as Fionna set her sword down and pulled off her bottoms. She took a threat from her clothes and tied it around her cock, making sure she wouldn't be able to cum. "Y-you can't do that!" Bandit Princess shouted, "Just did." Fionna said, lining her cock up to Bandit Princess' pussy and slamming all at once.

Unsurprisingly, Bandit Princess wasn't a virgin, but she was rather tight, probably more used to being on top. Bandit Princess' cock started to get stiff as Fionna fucked her, forcing her own rod deeper into the thief's cunt as she reached over, squeezing her large tits hard. Bandit Princess let out another hissing sound, though whether it was coming from pain or pleasure, Fionna couldn't tell, nor did she particularly care.

She moved her hands to Bandit Princess' hips, pulling her towards her as she thrust forward, slamming harder and harder into her, their hips slapping together hard as she went. Fionna came into Bandit Princess after a few minutes, but only stopped for a few moments before she started thrusting again. She didn't plan on stopping until Bandit Princess couldn't feel her legs.

All the time Bandit Princess' cock was only getting harder and more needy. By the time Fionna came into her for the fourth time, Bandit Princess would have cum three, but she couldn't at all because of the tie around her cock. It was throbbing painfully, swollen with desire. Wanting to break her, she gripped her hips and started jerking her off hard, making her whimper and groan in desperation.

"P-please.." She said, her voice softer now that she was submitting. "Please what?" She questioned, slapping her cock hard, making her cry out, "P-please let me cum!" Bandit Princess begged. "Why should I?" She questioned, squeezing Bandit Princess' shaft hard. "I-I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" Bandit Princess shouted. Fionna grinned, "Good." She walked over, positioning her balls over Bandit Princess' face, her shaft between her tits, "Make me cum like this and I'll let you cum."

Bandit Princess was so desperate, she didn't even hesitate. She took Fionna's balls into her mouth and sucked them hard, not questioning it as Fionna squeezed Bandit Princess' tits around her cock and began thrusting between them. Fionna could hold it back a long time if she wanted to, and chose to hold out longer this time to tease Bandit Princess.

It took almost a full our, but Bandit Princess managed to make Fionna cum. She groaned loudly, coating Bandit Princess' chest and face in hot white cum. She sighed happily, "Not bad." She said before turning around and walking off. "W-wait, you said you'd let me cum!" Bandit Princess called. "I did, and I will, but I never said when. Phoebe and Cake will probably each want to ride you for an hour or so first, who even knows what Icy is gonna do to you. After you've made it up to all of us, then you can cum~"


	7. Chapter 7

**This one might be odd, but bare with me for it okay?**

* * *

Fionna woke up in a void somewhere between time and space. And no, that was not an exaggeration or Fionna misunderstanding her current situation. Fionna was currently located outside of all time and space. She knew so because she had seen the place before **(See also: Glitch)** and this was definitely it. But she wasn't alone here. Looking around, Fionna saw a woman, and was shocked to see that she was a human...

She looked like a scientist, wearing a long white lab coat, but the coat was drifting with magic, like the robes of a wizard. She looked over, and Fionna realized that this must have been the other world female version of Benji, Simona's fiance. "What..what's going on?" Fionna questioned, looking around at the many different tiles representing things that existed within the universe.

She looked over, "My name is Betty." She said, "And I called you here because I figured I might as well tell someone in the world before I die." "What!?" Fionna questioned, "You're...you're going to die? Why? Are you sick with something? Can I help in any way?" Betty chuckled, seeming amused by Fionna's eagerness to help, and her missing the point entirely.

"No, nothing you can do will help me. I'll be responsible for my own end." Betty said. "I'm sure you had some version of me in my world, just like you had some version of my Simon in your world. Whether or not your version of me absorbed the Magic Man's magic to try and cure their lover, or if they tried some other method, I don't know. All I know is, even with seemingly infinite powers, with nothing, not even the laws of physics, holding me back, I've still failed. I'm sure you've noticed the recent collision of the two worlds. So many were destroyed by it. Prismo, Lich, Party God, Glob...and my Simon..."

Fionna understood now, "Are...are you sure? Maybe..if you have so much power, maybe you can find where they went?" Betty laughed, her composure suddenly going wild and mad, "No, they haven't gone anywhere. They don't exist anywhere anymore. They've been stricken from our reality. I tried to force the two world's apart, but I can't without destroying it completely, and I'm not that mad. I tried going back in time to before it happens to preserve Simon, but back in time before the collision doesn't exist any more. There's no going back anymore. My Simon is gone."

"So..you're just giving up?" Fionna questioned. "In a sense, pretty much. I've tried everything up to and including re-writing the code of reality, but nothing will bring him back. So, I've decided to join him in the void. After I'm done talking to you, I'll open a hole into the emptiness between all worlds and throw myself into it. I'll be alive, perhaps, long enough to see the beauty of it all before I cease to exist altogether. The philosophical side of me refused to let me do it before I at least told someone what had happened to me."

"You don't have to do this." Fionna said quickly when Betty turned. "And what do you think is left for me to do?" Betty questioned. "I know it's hard, believe me I do. I had a lot of people I liked back in my world, a lot of people I loved. They all vanished when this new world was formed...but you can still be happy in this world." "How?" Betty questioned.

"You can find something new." Fionna said. "I know it might sound hard, but I don't think the world actually wants to hurt us. It just changes things up every so often, and it's up to us to figure out what to do with it. I know it wouldn't be the same as your Simon, but I have the Ice Queen, she's called Simona when she isn't mad. Maybe..if you could use your powers.."

Betty chuckled, "My powers never worked on Simon's crown." "But this isn't Simon's crown is it?" Fionna said, "It's at least worth trying right?" Betty chuckled, "Okay, okay, if it works, I'll give this world a chance. If not, I'll be back in the void by sundown. Deal?" "Deal." Fionna agreed.

Betty had made the deal under the belief that it would fail immediately. Quite the opposite took place, and all it took was one science based spell from Betty. All the madness was drained from Simona's body, rushing back into the crown, but leaving the ice magic powers in her. Simona nearly fainted from the shock of suddenly being herself again, and Betty just stared at her, equally shocked.

"Maybe we should give these two some privacy." Fionna said, shooing everyone out of the room, closing the door, and immediately looking through the hole in the door. Simona and Betty talked for a little while. Both were upset, Simona because her Beji was gone, Betty because her Simon was gone. They talked awhile longer, and Betty made her second deal of the day: To help keep Simona happy so she wouldn't try to off herself as well.

Fionna grinned as the two began to kiss, then she got stiff as she watched the two start to undress. Betty clearly wasn't very experienced with playing with other girls, but Simona seemed more than happy to show her, getting on her knees and eating her out. Gently at first, then roughly as Betty got more and more into it. Fionna moaned softly, and looked down to see that Phoebe was there, the fire princess having seen her cock getting hard and had decided to help her with this, taking it inside her mouth and sucking it while Fionna watched the two girls going at it.

Fionna watched Betty and Simona shifted from position to position, going from a sixty-nine, then to scissoring, then they found Fionna and Phoebe's stash of toys, and Fionna realized that her room wouldn't be available for several more hours.

* * *

 **Sorry if this one was a little rushed, I got a little too wrapped up in the story and less so in the lemon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Show of reviews, who else shipped Finn and Huntress Wizard when it came up in the show?**

* * *

Fionna had decided to go out on another quest, this time taking both Cake and Phoebe with her. They looked around the mountains first, but all the current dungeons had already been beaten, mostly by Fionna herself, and Fionna wanted to give new monsters a chance to start re-building them before she went back to them again, so they went to check the ones in the forest.

With Phoebe using her fire sense, they were able to quickly find a hidden passage into a new dungeon, one Fionna had never seen before (Never mind the questions she had about how the hell a fire sense finds a hidden underground dungeon). Unlike the usual dungeons that Fionna and Cake went through, this one had nothing at all to do with fighting, and no gold whatsoever.

Instead, all the challenges were settled with sex, and the rewards were all different sex toys. The three took turns doing the challenges, and by the time they reached the final room of the dungeon, they had needed to use their skills with their hands, fingers, feet, mouths, tongues, asses, Cake and Phoebe's pussies, not to mention all the times they had had to use the toys they had gotten from previous rooms.

They ended up with four new strap-ons, each with different size and use, two double ended dildos, a pair of hand-cuffs, two ball gags, a small magical device for shocking someone, usually shocking them directly on a highly sensitive spot, and a cat of nine tails. They were having a great time as they made their way through the dungeon, especially when they realized that the final door couldn't be opened without filling the bowl at the base of the door with cum, something they managed with an hour long, potion fueled threesome.

They took a short rest before they went to the last dungeon, expecting some kind of tentacle monster to be awaiting them at the end. To their surprise, when they entered the last room in the dungeon, they saw Huntress Wizard. She was sitting in the center of the room, meditating, then opened her eyes when the three entered the room. "It seems you have beaten my dungeon." She said, not seeming particularly happy or upset about it.

"So.. you set up this dungeon? Why?" Fionna asked. "I realized during a hunt some time ago that I have little to no experience with things of a sexual nature. I refuse to remain a novice at anything, so i set up this dungeon. Surely anyone able to make it here would be more than able to show me everything I need to do in order to master the sexual arts." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Wow..to her, that actually makes more sense than just going to a bar and finding someone to go home with." Cake whispered to Phoebe and Fionna, making them chuckle. "Well, I guess that means that you want us to take you now?" Fionna asked. "No, only one of you. I do not believe that I am advanced enough for more than one partner at one time." Huntress said, "Please select one of the three of you and send them forward."

"Like that's a question." Cake chuckled, patting Fionna on the back, "Me? Are you sure?" Fionna asked, not wanting to hog all the fun. "Sure, me and Phoebe will just be having a little fun over here~" Cake said with a wink, taking Phoebe's hand and leading her to the wall on the other side of the room. Fionna walked over to Huntress, who began to undress.

Fionna started for a moment, and was finding it hard to believe that Huntress Wizard had never been hit on, as her features were nearly flawless. Then again, between her always being wrapped in her hunting gear, which hid most of her body, and her living in the Wizard City, which was full of crazies and evil magic users, perhaps her lack of experience in sex had less to do with not being hit on and more to do with just not caring to seek it out until now.

Either way, Fionna wasn't going to question it now. She undressed, Huntress Wizard seeming surprised bu Fionna's cock. "Oh..you're a man?" She asked. Fionna blushed, "No, I'm a D-girl. Kind of like a hermaphrodite, but still closer to a girl." Fionna tried to explain, "I see..." Huntress Wizard shrugged, laying back and spreading her legs for Fionna, "You may begin."

'Wow, she really doesn't know much.' Fionna thought. She lowered her head, taking Huntress Wizard's rump in her hands and squeezing it gently as she began to lick her pussy gently. Huntress Wizard was quiet at first, only letting out a barely audible noise every so often, then began moaning softly when Fionna pushed her tongue inside and began eating her out. She groaned, squirming on the floor.

"Try playing with your own chest." Fionna suggested before pushing her tongue back inside of her pussy. Huntress Wizard curiously moved her hands to her chest, beginning to squeeze and rub her breasts. It took her awhile to actually figure out what to do, but soon she was moaning more as she rubbed and teased her nipples while Fionna ate her out. Fionna felt herself get even harder from the sweet, honey like taste of Huntress Wizard's juices and the sound of Cake and Phoebe in the corner of the room.

She kept going until Huntress Wizard came, crying out in bliss as she soaked Fionna's face in her juices. She licked her face clean, smiling, "Ready for the real fun part~?" Huntress Wizard, seeming shocked that that hadn't been the really fun part, just nodded. Fionna got between Huntress Wizard's legs, lifting them up over her shoulders and lining up to her pussy, jerking her hips forward to push inside.

Huntress, it turned out, was a virgin, and one with a shockingly high pain tolerance, as she barely let out a pained grunt as Fionna broke through her barrier, and she was moaning loudly again in seconds as Fionna began fucking her harder. Huntress gripped the floor, groaning as she began bucking her hips against Fionna's at Fionna's instruction.

Fionna reached down and around Huntress Wizard's body, pushing a finger into her ass hard, making her yelp cum cum instantly. Huntress panted, "It seems...I've barely...scratched the surface of what I need to know.." She looked up at Fionna, "Would you mind..if I remained with you at your home until I've gathered all the information I need?"

Fionna grinned, thrusting back into her, "Not at all~"

* * *

 **Only one more chapter before the finale. So, mind telling me what you'd like to see in the finale so I can know what to write? I look forward to seeing your answers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't sure what to do here. I debated whether or not I should make this a Dgirl-on-male chapter and have it be Magic Man, but he's earned my sympathy with his episodes, and it's more or less confirmed that he was actually just insane, not really a jerk. Basically the OP version of Simon. He had a redemption arc, etc. You know who hasn't~?**

* * *

Fionna was getting sick of the Magic Woman. Not Betty, she had more or less become completely sane with the help of Simona, and barely ever used her powers at all. No, Fionna's issue was with the Magic Woman from her world, the one who was still around in this world. She was a complete and total bitch. What's more, she was a bitch with the power to distort all reality with just a thought.

The Magic Woman seemed to find no end to the amusement in fucking with Fionna and her lovers. She extinguished the Fire Kingdom, which took days to get back to normal. She turned Fionna and Cake's piles of treasure into cheese. She released giant wolf beasts that seemed to exist only for the purpose of raping anything that moved into the Candy Kingdom. She melted the Ice Mountains, which wouldn't have been too terrible since no one was living there anymore, except that the melted ice flooded the forest as well as Marceline's cave.

So to deal with this nuisance of a wizard, Fionna, with Simona, Betty, and Huntress Wizard's help, began to track her down. It wasn't an easy endeavor by any means. Betty may have had the powers, but she had only had them for a few months, while the Magic Woman had had them for practically her entire life, and could sue them to a much, much greater effect, evading their tracking for several days.

They followed her through the forest, through the mountains, across the sea, and through Wizard City. Finally, once in Wizard City, they found a lead on where to search for the Magic Woman. There was a spell that could be used to lock her into one place. It would require the power of three wizards, Betty, Huntress, and Simona counting as, though Betty and Simona's powers were not their own, they did still have the magic, and could use it for the spell.

They drew up a magic circle on the floor of the tree house and the three of them cast the spell. There was a loud popping sound, and Magic Woman appeared in the middle of the circle. She tapped her foot, pouting. "Well that was rather rude don't you think?" She said. They didn't say anything at first, Betty and Huntress Wizard combining their magic to temporarily pull Magic Woman's magic out and lock it in a box. It wouldn't stay inside the box forever, but it would be there for long enough for Fionna to get her point across.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Magic Woman questioned, only just now realizing that she was in trouble. She'd never been without her magic before, and suddenly had absolutely no idea what she was meant to do. Fionna stripped naked and entered the magic circle with her. Magic Woman tried to flee, but she couldn't leave the magic circle until it was broken, and she couldn't break it without her powers.

Fionna grabbed her and pinned her to the ground with a smirk, pulling down her skirt and lining up to her pussy. "W-wait, don't you dare you little bi-AHH!" Magic Woman screamed out as Fionna thrust hard into her, hilting herself in only a few thrusts and cumming instantly into her, not caring if she ended up getting knocked up or not. She could just change it when she got her powers back anyway.

Fionna lifted her up, bouncing her on her cock and turning her ass to the others. Huntress stepped into the magic circle, taking a double ended dildo and going over to them. She lined one end up to her own slit and the other to Magic Woman's ass, thrusting forward without any warning. Magic Woman screamed out, not having expected it. Her holes squeezed around the two rods as she was forced closer to her own climax.

She came hard a few minutes later, screaming at the top of her lungs. The two girls kept thrusting into her, both cumming a few moments later. Huntress pulled out, exiting the circle and letting Simona and Betty step in next. Fionna turned Magic Woman around and dropped her onto her four, lining up and thrusting into her already stretched out ass, stretching it out more when Betty used her powers to make herself into a futa and thrusting her cock into Magic Woman's ass as well. Simona grabbed her head and forced it between her head, smacking her back with the cat of nine tails Fionna had gotten from Huntress Wizard's dungeon when she refused to eat her out. Ten lashes in, Magic Woman submitted and started eating Simona out while Betty and Fionna railed her ass.

The punishment kept going for hours. By the end of it, Magic Woman was covered head to toe in so much cum that she would probably be reeking of the sex for a moth. Her stomach was so extended from the amount of cum she had taken inside that she looked several months pregnant, and she very well could have been knocked up from how frequently Fionna had refused to pull out.

As it turned out, it was in fact possibly to mind break the mad Magic Woman, as the next morning, when she should have had her powers back, she was still there, having remained where they tied her. Fionna grinned, not about to complain about a new concubine.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the finale. Like most of my stories that follow this format, it'll basically just be a literal cluster-fuck, a harem orgy of all the characters in this story. So, what kind of scenes do you want to see in it? I'll try to get as much of everything you want in, but I make no absolute promises.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo~! Time for the finale! You ready? Let's close this story with a bang! Or, more accurately, with a cluster-fuck!**

* * *

Fionna woke with a moan, feeling a hot, wet pleasure enveloping both her cock and her balls. Opening her eyes, she grinned as she saw Bandit Princess deep-throating her cock, and the top of Magic Woman's head as she sucked on her balls. Fionna moaned, thrusting up into Bandit's throat. It was already turning out to be a good morning, but it only got better as Phoebe woke. She saw what was happening and grinned, latching her lips around Fionna's nipple, making her moan even louder.

Fionna's morning wood held for a few more minutes before she came, filling Bandit's mouth. She held as much of the seed in her mouth as possible as she turned to Magic Woman and kissed her deeply to share the treat with her. They made out heatedly for a few minutes, both swallowing the cum. It was too soon to tell, but Fionna was starting to think that the two of them might end up as a couple. She hoped so, just because they were fuck-slaves didn't mean they shouldn't be happy.

Phoebe moved over, mounting Fionna's face, letting the adventure girl begin eating her out eagerly. Bandit Princess climbed up as well, lining Fionna's still stiff cock to her pussy and dropping down to start riding her, reverse cow-girl style. She moaned loudly, louder when Magic Wizard began to suck off her hard member while fingering herself.

Fionna thrust up into Bandit Princess, holding Phoebe's hips and forcing her tongue even deeper into the fire girl's pussy. She wasn't sure why Phoebe's body never burned her, but she had stopped questioning it. Her juices were always just a little warmer than everyone else's, and tasted far better as well. She moved one hand over, rubbing Phoebe's clit hard as her tongue found and hit her G-spot.

Phoebe cried out loudly, cumming immediately, soaking Fionna's face. Fionna licked her lips, reaching over to grab Bandit's hips and slamming them down hard, groaning as she came hard inside, flooding the former thief's womb with hot seed. Bandit Princess cried out in pleasure, cumming hard as well, coating Magic Woman's face in cum. She grinned, licking her lips as she fingered herself harder.

"Mistress, may I fuck Magic Woman?" Bandit Princess asked hopefully. Fionna smiled, nodding. "Sure~" Bandit Princess grinned excitedly, love-tackling Magic Woman to the floor and fucking her hard. Fionna giggled, grinning when she saw Cake, Simona, and Betty enter the room. "You have fun with them, I'll watch the two love slaves~" Phoebe said, giving Fionna a kiss before getting off the bed and going over to Bandit Princess and Magic Woman.

Cake, Simona, and Betty all joined Fionna on the bed. "It's gonna be one of those days isn't it Cake?" Fionna asked, Cake nodding, "You know it is girl~"

Fionna giggled, watching as Cake laid back. Simona laid on top of Betty, the two girls groping each other and grinding their pussies together as they both began eating out Cake, Simona pushing her tongue into Cake's pussy, Betty into her ass. Cake moaned, gripping the bed as the two girls ate her out. Fionna went over, thrusting her cock between Simona and Betty's pussies, making all of them moan together.

Simona and Betty ground their pussies together around Fionna's cock harder, moaning into Cake's holes as Fionna thrust between them. It was Cake who came first, several minutes later from the pleasure she was getting on both ends. Betty went next, still not having a very high pleasure tolerance. Simona and Fionna came one after the other a few seconds after Betty.

Simona and Betty got back at it within seconds, their legs entangling around each other as they began scissoring. Cake grinned, going over to Fionna, who picked her up and stood up off of the bed and thrust up into her pussy, groaning as Cake bounced on her cock, stretching her legs and arms to hold onto Fionna as she leaned her against a wall and hammered into her harder.

Cake's moans got louder, starting to sound more like frantic mewing as Fionna railed her. Cake came within a few minutes, Fionna continuing to thrust into her for another several minutes, making the cat cum twice more before she came, filling her pussy with seed. Cake panted, letting Fionna set her down on the floor so she could rest.

Turning around, Fionna wasn't terribly surprised to see Bonnie and Marceline coming in through the window. "What brings you two over~?" Fionna asked with a grin as the two girls undressed. "Please, it's so obvious when you guys are having an orgy day. The window and doors all lock up and the water nymphs from the pond outside are peeping in on you." Marceline chuckled.

Fionna giggled, "I guess so." Bonnie and Marceline pulled her into a three-way kiss as they lowered to the floor. They shifted around, Bonnie wrapping her lips around Fionna's cock, Fionna pushing her tongue into Marceline's pussy, Marceline pushing hers into Bonnie's. The three pleased each other eagerly, Bonnie bobbing her head fast along Fionna's length as Fionna moved her tongue in fast circles, looking for sensitive spots. Marceline already knew were all of Bonnie's were, and attacked them vigorously.

The three of them came almost simultaneously after a few minutes of this, Fionna tasting Marceline's slightly bitter cum, Marceline tasting Bonnie's extremely sweet tasting cum, and Bonnie swallowing a mouth full of Fionna's thick seed. The three panted for a few seconds before Bonnie pushed Fionna onto her back with her stiff member pointing up, "You never stop huh~?" She giggled, laying back with Marceline as both brought their feet to Fionna's member, grinding their feet against it gently in a double footjob.

Fionna moaned, her cock twitching at the feeling of Bonnie's soft feet working with Marceline's rough ones. The two sets of feet felt incredible stroking her cock together. They pumped up and down her shaft faster, stroking her cock vigorously as they teased each other's chests. Fionna thrust up between their feet, groaning as they pushed their feet together harder around her cock to help her cum. Fionna grunted, cumming a few seconds later, covering their feet with several spurts of cum.

Bonnie and Marceline pushed their feet into Fionna's face, and she had no problem with licking her cum off of their feet, especially with the soft moans they let out as she worshiped their feet. Soon Fionna had licked their feet completely clean, swallowing everything she licked up. She grinned at them, asking them to get on their hands and knees.

Bonnie and Marceline got on their fours next to each other. Fionna got on her knees, moving her hands to both of their pussies so she could finger them both. She pumped three fingers into them both, making them both moan together. Fionna was okay with not getting any pleasure to her cock as she pleased them, but as it turned out, she wouldn't have to.

Fionna had been so focused on fingering the two sexy girls before her that she didn't even notice Huntress Wizard crawling up to her until she was right behind her and her fingers had wrapped around her member. Fionna moaned, adding a fourth finger to both of them, making them moan louder as Huntress began to jerk her off. They kept going, and Fionna was soon fisting Bonnie and Marceline together as Huntress stroked her with both hands.

For once, it was Fionna who came first, covering Huntress Wizard's hands in cum a few seconds before the lovers came together around hers, moaning loudly into the kiss they had started before hand. As Fionna withdrew her hands, they fell on top of each other, making out passionately as Huntress brought her hands to her face and licked them clean. She had learned a lot since she had started living in the tree-house, and was already naked and ready.

She pulled Fionna in for a quick kiss before pinning her down on her back and beginning to ride her cock, slamming her hips down to take several inches of it all at once. She moaned, her legs locking around Fionna's hips and under her body as her hands went behind her head. She rocked her hips back and forth hard, slowly taking Fionna's cock deeper until she had it hilted inside of her and began bouncing herself hard on it.

Fionna moved her hands up, groping Huntress Wizard's moderately sized tits with her hands. She'd gotten much better at it, and had Huntress moaning louder and tightening up around her cock within minutes. Huntress grit her teeth hard, trying to hold out longer, but she couldn't last. She came a few moments later with a cry of pleasure, her juices running down Fionna's cock as she did. Huntress laid back tiredly, still not having much sexual stamina. Fionna chuckled at this, pulling out and looking around to see who was left. Only one girl left, and she grinned as she saw Phoebe on the bed with her legs spread and a wide grin on her face.

Fionna went back to the bed where her girlfriend laid, climbing on top of her and trailing kisses along her body, chest, and neck before reaching her lips and kissing her deeply, pushing her tongue against Phoebe's as her hands went to her small breasts to massage them. Phoebe moaned into the kiss, moaning more as one of Fionna's hands trailed down her hip and moved between her legs to rub her pussy.

Fionna pushed her fingers inside of her, searching for her g-spot again to tease it as her thumb ground into her clit. Phoebe moaned more and more as Fionna probed her warm pussy, crying out as she found her sweet spot and pinched it hard. Fionna grinned mischievously, assaulting the spot hard with her fingers, grinding her thumb harder into her clit. Phoebe squirmed and moaned louder as she tensed up, cumming after a few moments of this.

Fionna raised her hand, licking Phoebe's delicious juices off of it before lining up her cock to Phoebe's heated cunt before thrusting in hard. Phoebe moaned loudly, her arms wrapping around Fionna's torso and her legs around her waist. Fionna groaned as she felt the fire girl's pussy squeezing around her cock. She held her against the bed, thrusting into her with a hard, fast pace to hit deeper and deeper into her pussy.

Within a few minutes of this, Phoebe was getting close again and Fionna's tip was hitting her womb hard. Phoebe tensed up again, cumming hard as Fionna hit it repeatedly. Fionna groaned, "G-gonna cum~" She moaned. Phoebe kissed her hard, "Finish inside~" Phoebe moaned. Fionna wanted to badly, but was worried that she might get Phoebe pregnant. Still... she wouldn't be upset to have a kid with her, and Phoebe didn't seem to mind the risk either. Fionna thrust harder into her for a few seconds before cumming hard into Phoebe's womb.

The two collapsed tiredly on the bed, holding each other as they kissed happily. Fionna rubbed Phoebe's stomach, wondering if she'd knocked her up, and kind of hoping she had. Even if she hadn't, this, Fionna realized as the water nymphs who usually stayed outside in the pond climbed in through the window Bonnie and Marceline had left open, was going to be a long, fun day.

* * *

 **And there we have it, a D-girl Fionna fic! So, how's I do? Was it any good? or was the hype all for not? I think I did okay, but then again I would, wouldn't I?**

 **What were you expecting to see in this fic that didn't cum? What was your favorite thing in this fic? And what kind of Adventure Time fic would you like to see in the future?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
